Multi-zone conveyor ovens are well-known. Such ovens are typically comprised of an elongated housing or cabinet having openings at each end. The housing defines a tunnel. A conveyor extends through the housing between the two ends.
A first type of conveyor oven heats items on the conveyor using infrared. In such an oven, one or more infrared-emitting heaters mounted above the conveyor, below the conveyor or both, irradiate items on the conveyor. Interior sidewalls of the housing or tunnel can themselves also emit infrared energy. A second type of conveyor oven heats items on the conveyor using forced hot air and/or convection.